


My Star Stark⭐️3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️3⃣️

“Fri，播放。”午休中的男人闭着眼吩咐。  
“Yes，sir，即将为您播放Westlife的歌曲Written In The Stars。”

Stay with me  
陪伴着我  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
不要太早入睡  
The angels can wait for a moment  
天使可以再等待一会

天使可以等，但我不想再等下去了。早一点找到契机，把他带回来才是正确的做法。  
这里的一切已经准备就绪，只差Pym实验室那里的探索进度了。  
男人进入半梦半醒之间，他看到了什么？那个蜷成一团的小东西⋯  
Peter Parker ！  
他大喊一声，从沙发猛然坐起⋯睁眼的瞬间，后悔地抱住自己的脑袋，揉乱了头发。  
如果刚才冷静一点⋯  
可要他如何不激动⋯

Come real close  
靠近一点  
Forget the world outside  
忘记外面世界的纷扰吧  
Tonight we're alone  
今夜只有你我  
It's finally you and I  
终于 只有你我  
It wasn't meant to feel like this  
本来不该有这样的感觉  
Not without you  
如果没有你的陪伴

从MCU化灰以后，Peter便一直呆在这个战衣无法定位的世界。其实就生死而言，能活在这里倒也不赖，至少没有完全消失。虽然不知道是在哪里，有时会有人影出现在远方，等他飞奔过去却什么都没有，如此往复，他渐渐也没有了期待。  
     无尽的阴天下雨，冷了就变成雪花冰雹，让他想起伦敦，那里也是长年阴雨，不管怎样，两个地方让他感觉最糟透了的共同点是：没有Mr.Stark。

'Cause when I look at my life  
因为当我回顾我的人生  
How the pieces fall into place  
一段一段岁月瓦解  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
如果没有你 我的生命不再律动

起初Peter最牵挂的是May，他一声不吭地离开这么久，她一定担心坏了，他做的一点都不好，每次都让她痛苦⋯如果能回去，他会让自己成熟起来，不能继续让她一肩扛两个人的生活重担。  
    然后想到了Ned，想起Liz，想起MJ，想到善良的老师们⋯甚至想到Flash，回忆了十六年的点滴，他习惯了自言自语，尽管孤单却也并没有太寂寞，只是记忆的最后，无法绕过的那个人⋯Mr.Stark⋯

When I see how my path  
当我回首走过的路  
Seem to end up before your face  
它似乎就在你面前结束  
The state of my heart the place where we are  
我的心情 我们的所在  
Was written in the stars  
都写在星星上

今天已经是9月1日，Mr.Stark已经如愿以偿和Miss Potts举行了婚礼吧？英雄美人⋯他们一定很幸福，我⋯存不存在⋯跟他们⋯一点关系⋯都没有⋯  
    我们⋯不，是Mr.Stark并不需要我，但我知道他不擅长拒绝。所以我每次都硬要凑上前去，调查秃鹫时是，去泰坦星也是⋯Mr.Stark面对我的任性，永远只有无奈的表情和耸肩⋯  
    我纵容自己一次又一次试探他的底线，压抑不住心里的小得意，不管他拿我当孩子还是学生或者其他什么关系，我太想留在他身边了⋯就算被收回战衣，我也想得到他承认。  
因为，我⋯从小时候见到他的第一眼就开始相信命运，立志长大后要追随他，保护他，告诉全世界这个嘴硬的高傲男人其实拥有最柔软的内心，请不要恶意揣测他，不要再中伤他，他为你们奉献的够多了，不要绑架他的正义之心和道德感，让他再再受伤害了。  
Mr.Stark是世界上最亮的星星，他是我的Super star ，并不是你们的。因为你们不爱他。  
刚才⋯一瞬间我好像⋯看到了⋯Mr.Stark⋯？  
男孩摘下耳机，想确定他的呼唤还有没有。

Don't be afraid  
不要害怕  
I'll be right by your side  
我会伴你左右  
Through the laughter and pain  
经历笑与痛  
Together we're bound to fly  
我们将一起遨游天际  
I wasn't meant to love like this  
本来不该如此相爱  
Not without you  
如果没有你的陪伴

失望地重新戴上耳机，沉浸在音乐里，Shane温柔的声音抚慰了心伤。  
那只是又一个幻觉吧？只是我太想看到他了⋯  
这里没有时间概念，不用吃饭不用睡觉，手机没信号，还好歌能听。多亏前段时间更新了曲库，否则就真一点也没有意思了。  
为什么会选中这个组合的歌？  
噢真的是小时候就听过，有一天偶然听到，被那旋律抓住了，不自觉地下载了一堆，真的是我才干得出来的⋯  
其实⋯听着听着，我特别希望歌里唱的是我⋯而里面唱的she⋯我希望那个人是⋯  
WTF！他一定会很生气⋯

'Cause when I look at my life  
因为当我回顾我的人生  
How the pieces fall into place  
一段一段岁月瓦解  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
如果没有你 我的生命不再律动  
When I see how my path  
当我回首走过的路  
Seem to end up before your face  
它似乎就在你面前结束  
The state of my heart the place where we are  
我的心情 我们的所在  
Was written in the stars  
都写在星星上

生气又能怎么样呢？男孩扯动嘴角也没拼凑出一个笑，视线模糊，咸湿的液体滑过脸颊。  
他根本不知道⋯他永远都不知道⋯我没有机会也没有办法传达⋯  
就算有机会⋯我也不想回去了⋯他都结婚了，他那么好，我看到过他们亲密接吻，看到过他对他女人撒娇，我看到过⋯他在电视上给了她戒指⋯  
只要他开心幸福，我会永远祝福他，就算胸口疼痛喘不上气，喉咙被梗住⋯我不想在他面前这么狼狈，我是他口中期待的Kid⋯  
我不想哭，我愿意只是做为一个普通的kid追随他，不用特指，也会为他献上一切。  
因为他是Mr.Stark。

I made a few mistakes yeah  
我犯过一些错误  
Like sometimes we do  
有时我们的确会这样  
Been through lot of heartache  
经历多次心碎  
But I made it back to you  
我还是回到了你的身旁

“Kid⋯is it you？”  
Peter感觉自己被抱住，他好像又听到了那人的声音，就算是幻觉，他不想醒过来。仿佛忘了刚才自己在YY什么，他轻轻用头发蹭蹭男人的胸膛，嘴角止不住上扬，他好高兴，这是第一次被抱紧，这个幻觉如果能再长一点就更好了。他觉得他甚至是温热的呢！

'Cause when I look at my life  
因为当我回顾我的人生  
How the pieces fall into place  
一段一段岁月瓦解  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
如果没有你 我的生命不再律动  
When I see how my path  
当我回首走过的路  
Seem to end up before your face  
它似乎就在你面前结束  
The state of my heart the place where we are  
我的心情 我们的所在  
Was written in the stars  
都写在星星上

“Mr.Parker，你难道一点都不激动？”男人的声音有些愠怒，有些懊恼，似乎还有些期待。  
Peter睁开眼晴，用带着泪的湿润的眼神迎向男人的脸，红红的小脸上红红的唇间隐约露出红红的小舌。  
男人喉结滑动，虚幻的手臂捏住他还嫌稚嫩的肩膀。  
“Trust me，I will find you and bring you back。”  
少年傻傻地望着他，一如每次相遇。  
但这次，他在男人脸上发现了细微的不同，他努力睁大了模糊的眼睛。  
“Now I can only embrace the illusory you, believe me, one day, I will let you really stand in front of me.And then⋯”  
男人的身影渐渐消失，一如不知从何而来。  
他想说什么呢？Peter想到男人侵略的眼神，不自觉地红了脸颊。他到底在期待什么？


End file.
